


Tumblr Fic Collection

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: TMTC AU side-stories [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Collection of fics originally posted on tumblr in the canon of tmtc au.OC heavy.1 - Late Night Idiots (pre-canon)2 - Temper (during canon)





	1. 1 - Late Night Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for the fuck-word

When Maes woke up it was to the sound of hushed whispers. It was still dark, so it must have been at that point between very late at night and very early in the morning. He cracked open one eye to squint out at the room. the window was open, the curtain pushed slightly to one side. now that he thought about it, there shouldn’t have been one other person in the room, let alone two. he leaned over the side of the bunk and glared sleepily at the trio huddled on the bottom bunk

“Luca? Heathcliff? Why th’fuck’re you here?”

There was a stifled giggle.

“Sorry Maes,” Luca whispered. “I needed to talk to Roy about something.”

“I saw them from my window and wanted to know what they were doing.”

“Well, this is my bed…”

“No-one asked you, Roy,” hissed Maes.

Luca giggled again.

“You’re all awful,” he muttered. “All of you, I swear.”

“How does it feel, Maes,” Heathcliff said dryly. “How does it feel?”

This time both Luca and Roy laughed. Maes groaned.

“Awful,” Maes repeated, rolling onto his back. He didn’t bother defending himself.


	2. 2 - Temper

Luca’s always had a bit of a temper.

When they were younger, it showed itself in sudden firey outbursts that were as quick to vanish as they were to appear. It was during their time at the academy that they began to learn how to suppress these, to let the fury build up inside until it was safe to release it. As they got older, this changed. They still had the odd outburst, but never over anything major. Now, their rage built slow and icy, welling up inside of them like deadly freezing water. It took a long time for the dam to break, and when it did it was with a slow controlled trickle. It was released with, instead of furious yelling and throwing of fists, carefully controlled razor-sharp words and the odd equally sharp knife slipped silently between ribs. This rage was much more terrifying, deadly in its silence, in its subtlety.

They carry a knife up each sleeve and bear the power to drag air from lungs upon each palm, and God help anyone who goes far enough to break the dam.

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> writing tumblr is h2-oh-fic
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
